Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-137230 describes a pneumatic tire provided with a block that generates torque about a direction normal to a road surface when compressed. In this block, the angle of a groove wall at a kick-out end gradually increases on progression toward the tire width direction outside, the angle of a groove wall at a dig-in end gradually decreases on progression toward the width direction outside, and the angle of a groove wall on a tire circumferential direction groove side gradually decreases on progression along the rotation direction. A front face of the block is accordingly disposed with a twisted structure with respect to bottom faces of the grooves.